


Temperature Rising

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut, Top Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 21:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Galo strong armed Lio during the day, taking charge of the clean up operation. But at night, in the privacy of his own apartment, they both knew who was in charge and it certainly wasn’t Galo. He wouldn't have it any other way.





	Temperature Rising

It was shockingly easy to fall into a familiar routine. Only a week after the Earth had been razed in purifying fire, buildings torn and the human population left shaken to their cores, and a feeling of normality had already descended. Days were spent cleaning up debris, putting out any fires that would occasionally crop up, helping the city piece itself back together. True to his word Galo has roped Lio into helping, who in turn had rallied the Burnish. Though he had to admit that it hadn’t taken much to get Lio to agree. 

In fact, his days were spent bossing Lio around. Dragging him to areas that were most damaged, laughing anytime he put up even the slightly of protests, readily volunteering the both of them for every possible job that came along. This was his new normal, steamrolling Lio into every stray thought that popped into his head during their days. 

On his knees, looking up at the shorter man currently towering over him, he admitted to himself that this was also his new normal. Perhaps he strong armed Lio during the day, taking charge of the clean up operation. But at night, in the privacy of his own apartment, they both knew who was in charge and it certainly wasn’t Galo. He had very quickly learned that he didn’t want to be. It was particularly freeing to just give everything to Lio, leaving him to make all the decisions, to pull every ounce of pleasure from Galo’s body in a way that he could only ever have dreamed of. 

It had only taken a few days for them to fall into bed together. Or rather for them to fall against the fire department changing room lockers. All that energy and tension between them had continued to ratchet up until Galo had cracked, basically throwing himself at Lio. They’d returned to catch a nap and shower before heading back out to the wreckage. Only Lio had given him this  _ look _ and at that moment nothing could have stopped Galo from making that snap decision. What followed was a whirlwind of hands and tongues as they desperately moved together, seeking friction but both of them too impatient to pull apart long enough to remove clothes. The resulting mess had been the perfect excuse to strip down and go for a second round in the showers. 

From that moment, every chance they’d gotten had ended up with one or both of them naked. Like right now. They only had a few hours before they would be expected back but Lio had told him to take off his trousers and he had. No questioning, no hesitation. Just the desperate need to please Lio in anyway he could, which always inevitably led to a mind blowing orgasm of his own. Dropping to his knees had seemed like the natural course of action, no prompting needed. 

“I should have known you go commando,” Lio commented, pacing a few steps in front of him, tone mocking. “Such easy access.” 

“I don’t like feeling restricted,” Galo admitted with an easy shrug, wiggling his hips a little, suggestively. It was too much to hope that would entice Lio to move. He barely even glanced down and Galo didn’t even fight the pout that worked its way onto his face. Tonight was about teasing him, that much he already knew. The last few days had been explorations. Lio taking control, Lio fucking him into his mattress, Lio’s voice whispering suggestions that sounded like demands. He’d responded to all of the above with an enthusiasm that frankly left him a little shocked. 

“Not that it would take much,” Lio said, eyes slowly dragging over every inch of exposed skin, leaving a trail of burning in their wake. Galo felt them as surely as if Lio’s fingers were on his skin instead. The words rang like a compliment, enough that he couldn’t help straightening up slightly, legs falling open a smidge more. 

“Not when you’re around at least,” Galo said, pointedly trailing his fingers over his very prominent erection, not even trying to stifle the moan it pulled from him. After all, he knew Lio liked it when he was mouthy. 

Turning his back briefly, Lio crossed the room to lounge on Galo’s only armchair. Throwing one leg over the chair’s arm, he propped his elbow against the other one. The ending picture of him sprawled out, smirk firmly in place, was one that was eerily reminiscent of the first time they’d met, minus the armor. Yet his presence was no less imposing, the energy he gave off no less enticing, despite the fact that he was naked and fully on display. 

Mouth watering, Galo dropped to his hands and knees, crawling to close the distance between them, going slow despite the urgency burning through him. One thing he’d learned, in the last few days, was how much Lio enjoyed seeing him on his slinking forward on his knees. He looked good like this and he knew it. Glancing up, the tense grip Lio had on the chair, the tightly wound muscles in his limbs, pupils blown wild, all of it gave away how much this was affecting him. That in itself was enough to get Galo to slow even more. As much as he enjoyed giving up control to Lio, it didn’t mean he couldn’t push his buttons. 

“Come to me!” The command whipped around him, a touch of desperation in the tone, and Galo subconsciously sped up. He’d pushed enough buttons anyway, no point in denying himself! 

Stopping in front of the chair, he braced himself against Lio’s thighs, leaning close enough that each puff of breath brushed over Lio’s cock. Wetting his lips, he held himself back. Allowing his tongue to flick out he got the barest hint of a taste, nothing more. At this point he was teasing himself as much as he was Lio. A huff of laughter escaped from above him and he couldn’t help but grin in response. 

“You really need to be walked through it, don’t you?” It was rhetorical, rather than an actual question. A hand slid into his hair, gentle despite the impatient radiating from Lio, fingers tugging slightly. Now  _ that _ was the good stuff. Happy whine escaping from the back of his throat, he leaned into the touch. Lio let him revel in it briefly before he was being guided forward. 

“Only because I know you like to feel in charge,” Galo belatedly answered, throwing Lio a wink before leaning in to lick a wet trail up the underside of the cock in front of him. Glancing up, he watched in admiration as Lio’s mouth dropped open, the barest hint of a groan passing his lips, so quiet that Galo might not have heard if he hadn’t been listening for it. The barest crack into the front that was his supposed self control. 

“Don’t act like you don’t get off on it. You like giving up control, I barely even need to ask,” Lio rasped out, his grip on Galo’s hair tightening to just this side of painful. “I could see how hard you were, on your hands and knees,  _ crawling _ towards me. You probably leaked all over the floor didn’t you? So eager. Such a good boy for me.” The words inflamed him, urgency racing through him to prove Lio right. He  _ was  _ good. 

“For you,” he agreed, one hand abandoning Lio’s thigh to wander down between his own legs, not quite touching himself but desperately wanting to. 

“Touch yourself,” Lio instructed gently. “But you better not come before I do. Do you understand?” 

Firmly grasping his cock, Galo gave himself a few quick strokes to relieve the ache he was feeling, increasingly aware that he was already racing towards his orgasm. Lio had been right, precum had collected at the tip, enough of it to coat his hand and ease the friction. So eager. 

Panting, he slowed his strokes, turning his attention back to the cock in front of him. Leaning in, he wrapped his lips around the head, tracing his tongue along the slit before sinking down until he could feel him in the back of his throat. Setting a rhythm he went all in. 

It was wet, and messy, and there was too much enthusiasm to concentrate on any type of technique. Still, Lio was cursing above him, words of praise washing over him. Hands gripped his head, stopping Galo’s movements so Lio could take control, thrusting gently into his mouth. Lio shifting above him and a leg was draped over Galo’s shoulder, burning hot and slick with sweat. The moans built in his chest, muffled around the cock filling him. 

“Pinch your nipples for me,” Lio gasped out and Galo peered up at him, blinking away the water that had built in his eyes. Automatically obeying, his back arched as it seemed to send a shot of electricity straight to his dick. Desperately fighting off his orgasm, Lio smirked down at him, knowing full well the effect his order had on him. “You look so good like this.”

“Please, I’m so close,” Galo begged, pulling himself off of Lio’s cock, just long enough to get the words out before he was being yanked back down. Lio’s rhythm stuttered and Galo knew he was close. Gripping his erection, Galo set a fast pace while his other hand wandered between Lio’s spread legs. Cupping his balls, Galo squeezed. 

With a grunt, Lio came. Heel digging into the middle of his back, Galo was held in place as he tried to swallow down the load that flooded his mouth. 

“Galo-” That was all it took. Lio said his name and he was coming with a yell. Letting Lio’s cock fall from him lips, he turned his face into the thigh that was beside him to try and ground himself. Hands stroked through his hair and down the back of his neck, nails lightly scratching. 

They stayed like that until Galo got his breathing under control, then a little longer because he couldn’t bring himself to move. Finally the feeling of his own come drying on his skin was enough to make him move, Lio’s leg slipping off his shoulder. When he did, his skin pulled taut and he pulled a face that had Lio chuckling. Surging up he stole the laughter with a kiss, ignoring the protest that his knees made. 

Taking hold of Lio’s waist, he hoisted him up just enough to spin them, with Galo ending up on the seat and Lio in his lap. Lazily drawing him down for another kiss, they got lost in a haze for minutes on end.

“We should clean up,” Lio finally muttered, breaking the kiss. 

“Well I just did all the work so you should draw the bath,” Galo immediately said, letting himself go boneless so he slid down the chair, nearly upending Lio. Hands grabbed at his shoulder as Lio steadied himself and then proceeded to swat him for the trouble. 

“Only because I’m worried you’d flood the apartment,” Lio teased, pinching his nipple as he got up heading towards the bathroom to prepare the bath. Indignant, Galo leapt up after him, bickering back and forth as they both ended up in the bathroom. 

This too, was a routine they’d fallen into. Nights filled with teasing and kisses, soft touches and laughter. Maybe he should question how easily it had came to them. But Galo knew a good thing when he had it and he was planning to keep it, Lio, for as long as he could. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober! This is technically Day 6 - blow jobs, but I wanted to post something! 
> 
> If you have any ships / prompts you'd like to see just let me know! (for promare or any other fandom I write) 
> 
> I've been using the below prompt list:
> 
> [Kinktober 2019 prompt list on twitter! ](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro/status/1161134663445835777?s=20)
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
